Maybe
by Nessie910
Summary: Obito reflects on his life and the faith he has in a certain Blonde Ninja named Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! It's hard to believe that in all of my years of being a Naruto fan I have yet to write a Naruto fanfiction! crazy right? well anyways I hope that you all enjoy this story! please remember to read and review! and enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Maybe**_

"You're late again Obito! what was it this time?" an exasperated Kakashi asked for seemingly the 500th time in the past week.

"Listen Kakashi there was an older lady who lives up on this steep hill and it's not like she would be able to make it up there with her groceries without my help and-"

"Enough with the excuses, let's get on with the mission." Kakashi said rolling his eyes at Obito's immature antics.

_That's the way it always was with us…..He'd mock and I'd retort back. it was as if we were dancing, waiting for the other to make the next move. at the time I never quite realized just how entwined my and Kakashi's fates would be….._

"OBITO!" Kakashi yelled as he ran over to his friend, half crushed by a boulder…..yet Kakashi observed that Obito seemed to rest in a state of peaceful acceptance, knowing that his time had reached an end. it was over, finite…..unchangeable.

Obito would never forget the look of horror that danced across Rin's features…..he hated to see her upset. Rin, who was an angel in his eyes had tears falling from her cheeks. Angels shouldn't cry…..

"Kakashi…..I want to give you my sharingan…..I don't care what anyone in the village…says….I think that you're a great jounin….that's how I honestly feel….please accept it. I'll become your eye…..then we can see the future together."

_Rin transplanted my eye then as I felt myself start to slip away beneath the boulders._

_I thought that it had been over then, but my hell had only just begun._

"Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. the longer you live….you more you'll realize that only pain, suffering, and futility exist in this reality. Listen….everywhere in this world….wherever light strikes, there are always shadows. so long as there is a concept of victors….the vanquished will also exist. The selfish intent of wanting to preserve peace initiates wars….and hatred is born in order to protect love. these are all nexuses, casual relationships that cannot be separated."

_This is the mantra that seemed to guide the whole second half of my….I wouldn't call it life…..more like living in a suspended animation. a part of myself felt trapped beneath the surface. suffocating from the lack of light….Rin my only light had gone. I was left alone, to somehow put together the pieces….but how could you put together a puzzle when your in the pitch black darkness?…._

_I became someone else….Madara. I put on a mask and completely enveloped myself into the skin of another entirely different person….the darkness that had taken control of me fed off of this new identity. it soaked in all that Madara Uchiha was. for my darkness was an intricate tangling of insecurity, fear, love, loss, and a ripping sense of unfairness that pulled me apart. _

"Obito…why?"

_This seemed to be the only three words that Kakashi was able to say to me, his eyes expressed a heartbreak that was not so different from my own. I blocked these feelings away though at those moments and just focused on project Tsuki no me, if I could just accomplish that goal I would be able to make everything all right. Kakashi wouldn't suffer, no one would suffer any longer._

_How blind I was. I was too stubborn to accept and reinstate my own ideals, the ideals that Kakashi seemingly passed on to his student. yet, Naruto Uzumaki was a special kind of boy…._

"A real leader….can let others step over his corpse….but he'll never step over his comrades! Now I finally realized that faking ones name and letting others do everything….is different than entrusting to one's comrades. I'm not you….the current me is the one who wanted to become Hokage….Obito Uchiha."

_I felt free, the deepest parts of me that I had blocked and restricted were finally free and roaming again. the hope that pushed me forward past all the trials was back….I felt alive for the first time in along while….._

"Kakashi! get Naruto to the Kamui dimension! we'll do the transfer there!"

"It's been a long time since we brought out the old two man cell, don't screw it up Obito." Kakashi said.

_Our Mangekyo Sharingan shone together, we were together again….as if nothing had changed. my connection with Kakashi was just as strong….we truly are entwined in each other…._

_We got Naruto to the Kamui dimension where I sit now, waiting for Naruto's blue eyes to open, and for him to flash that smile of his…._

"Obito! he's waking up!" The girl, Sakura said a mixture of relief and excitement coloring her voice.

"Naruto….are you ready?" I asked.

Naruto simply stood up a robe on his back and determination in his eyes and flashed me that smile and thumbs up of his.

"Each of you, place your hands on me and I'll take us back." I instructed.

They each did as I instructed.

_I know that you'll defeat Madara and make that difference Naruto….you make things possible, you believe in yourself….you believed in me. and if you believed in me then maybe I can make a difference and Maybe…I will see Rin again. _

_Maybe, just….Maybe._

_**AN: I Hope that you enjoyed! please remember to read and review! God bless all of you and your families!:) -Nessie910**_


	2. If I live to be a hundred

_**"If I live to be a hundred…."**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

Obito pushed Sakura with a rather hectic force and jumped in front of her. the whole things seemed to go by in slow motion….Obito felt oddly….nostalgic.

He was….at peace in a way. getting to do the one thing that he couldn't and so desperately wanted to do. His heart fluttered for a moment, He calmed down once he realized that Sakura had hit the floor….out of Madara's grasp.

"Obito!" she then screamed pointing at him, not as much him as Black Zetsu who had taken the opportunity to slip away.

"Sakura grab onto me!" Obito yelled motioning Sakura closer.

She ran towards Obito as he quickly used Kamui to get out of this dimension, that they were supposed to be safe in.

Madara simply stared at them, having already gained what he wanted. a wicked smile ran across his face.

In a quick swirl they were back in the real world, Sakura released the breath she'd been holding as Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her.

"Sakura…are you alright? what happened?" Naruto asked as Sasuke helped Sakura get up again.

"Madara showed up just before I could destroy the Rinnegan….How?" Sakura said frantically.

"Madara ran up to Kakashi sensei and stole his Sharingan!" Naruto exclaimed still shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"The coward wouldn't continue to fight us until he got his other Rinnegan back…"Sasuke explained in a rational voice.

"Sa….kura? are you….alright?" Obito asked.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto turned around to find that the black rod that Madara had thrown was impaled through Obito's chest.

"OBITO!" The three screamed gaining Kakashi's attention as he weakly walked towards Obito's area with his three students.

"I'm so sorry! this is all my fault! if only I'd destroyed the Rinnegan faster!" Sakura said hands trying to heal Obito.

"N-no…Sakura. I'm just…g-glad that you're….safe. I was…able to rescue…you." Obito said weakly pushing Sakura's hands away knowing that this was the end for him.

"No Sakura! this is my fault! If only I'd been on guard then Madara wouldn't have made it to the other dimension and none of this would have happened! I'm a horrible teammate! I can't even protect my friend or the gift that he gave me!" Kakashi exclaimed slamming his fist on the ground.

Obito weakly smiled."Ka-Kashi..that reminds me….I have one last gift for you….it has seen it's fair share…of darkness..b-but n-now….it will see light….through you. where I'm going I'll finally….be at peace and….in the ultimate light. please accept my Sharingan….one last time." Obito said smiling at Kakashi.

"Sakura….please transplant my eye…..to Kakashi…..hurry." Obito said.

Kakashi smiled at his friend….life really had come full circle.

"Sensei…we have to hurry he doesn't have much time left." Kakashi nodded.

Obito's mind drifted….

_Obito had just finished a long target practice on his own and had wandered into a beautiful area with a pond and a few trees looming beautifully over adorned with Cherry blossoms._

_He walked over to the pond and leaned down to look at his reflection….he didn't know what to think about what he saw._

_To him all he saw was a simple boy….with his own dreams and aspirations, a boy who had helplessly fallen in love with a girl….._

_A girl he'd do anything for…._

_He love seemed to grow stronger each day…the many layers of his love._

_"If she lives to be a hundred and one I want to live to be a day minus that so I don't have to be without her…." _

His mind then drifted to Sakura who had taken Obito's own hand into her own. she looked at him in a very comforting way.

"Thank you." He told Sakura.

"Sensei, I've finished…." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Obito."I guess this is goodbye…"

"No. more like an 'I'll see you later'"Obito said.

Kakashi smiled."I will see you later my friend."

"I'll see you later Kakashi….Thank you for everything." Obito answered.

Sakura felt Obito's grip loosen, she then moved his hand to rest over his heart.

_Obito's eyes gently opened…he looked around at his surroundings._

_"This is the same pond that I…." He thought before looking at his reflection._

_He was young again, the same age he'd almost died. _

_Obito saw another reflection beginning to take form in the pond. he felt a tap on his shoulder._

_"Obito?"_

_Obito turned around to see Rin…. she was glowing. she had a playful smile on her face._

_"Obito…..You're a little bit late! I've been looking for you and waiting for you…" She said slightly confused._

_"I'm sorry…I lost my way and got lost on the path here….will you forgive me?" Obito asked nervously._

_"You found your way back though….You're the Obito Uchiha I remember…." Rin said walking towards Obito and taking him by the hand._

_"Now come on…everyone's waiting for you!" Rin said as she ran with Obito in her hand to a never-ending light that would never diminish…._

_Obito smiled and ran with her, they were then enveloped by the light….._

_Obito smiled…"I'm Home"_

_**AN: I'm sorry if it's a bit sappy! this is my way of coping with not having Naruto 675 today:) I hope you enjoyed! God bless all of you and your families! Glory to God:) -Nessie910**_

_***By the way that "If I live to be a hundred" quote is from a Winnie the pooh book:)**_


End file.
